Versions
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Sudah tiga tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sehun melupakan ulang tahun ke-18 Luhan. Namun entah bagaimana, Luhan bertemu dengan seorang pria lebih tua yang jauh lebih tampan dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sesuatu di luar logikanya. / HUNHAN


Sudah tiga tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sehun melupakan ulang tahun ke-18 Luhan. Namun entah bagaimana, Luhan bertemu dengan seorang pria lebih tua yang jauh lebih tampan dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sesuatu di luar logikanya.

.

.

.

 **Versions**

 **Sehun x Luhan**

.

 **Romance, one shot**

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **To the dearest salmowonroll (yes, it is an alias), this plot is yours, you are amazing xoxo**

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak sekolah menengah atas.

Awalnya, mereka hanya berteman karena keterpaksaan Sehun yang disuruh oleh sang ibu untuk mengikuti les matematika. Ya, separuh dari dirinya juga menyalahkan diri sendiri karena terlalu malas mendengarkan celotehan gurunya di kelas tapi siapa pula yang bisa bertahan membuka mata dan perhatian penuh dengan deretan angka dan rumus membosankan yang dijabarkan di papan tulis itu.

Tapi siapa sangka di tempat les itu ia malah bertemu Luhan, murid kelas sebelah yang merupakan blasteran Korea-Tiongkok. Itu keren, pikir Sehun pertama kali. Mereka dipertemukan di sebuah malam yang terguyur hujan. Keduanya tak bisa pulang dan tak membawa payung, jadi mereka menunggu di teras tempat les itu, berdiri bersebelahan sejauh satu meter.

Pertemuan itu sangat canggung dan sunyi. Dan perasaan itu tidak enak. Jadi Sehun bergeser lebih dekat beberapa langkah dan mengangkat topik apa pun yang lewat di pikirannya saat itu.

"Apa kau suka bermain PUBG?"

Bermula dari itulah keduanya jadi lebih dekat dan sering pergi bersama. Menonton film Marvel keluaran terbaru, bermain _arcade_ , menonton kompetisi sepak bola dunia di televisi sampai saling menginap di rumah satu sama lain, makan bersama keluarga satu sama lain hingga dikira anak kembar oleh tetangga. Sampai pada akhirnya keduanya merasakan ada yang berbeda, lebih dari sekedar sahabat baik.

Luhan yang menyadarinya terlebih dulu.

Waktu itu Sehun sedang berlatih untuk kompetisi renang antar sekolah, dan saat beristirahat untuk bergantian dengan _shift_ peserta lainnya, Sehun tertawa dan bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Luhan yang hanya menunggu Sehun selesai latihan duduk di bangku istirahat perenang kemudian merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, terlebih saat pria yang bertubuh semi-atletis itu menoleh ke arahnya dan melempar senyuman. Ia melemparkan bisikan 'Tunggu sebentar lagi' dan saat itu juga napas Luhan tercekat. Sesuatu dari bagian tubuhnya menghangat dan membuat Luhan lari terbirit ke kamar mandi. Tentu Sehun memberi tatapan bingung, tapi setidaknya ia harus menyelesaikan urusan genting ini.

Luhan terus menyimpan perasaan cintanya terhadap Sehun selama beberapa bulan, hingga pada malam ulang tahun Sehun, sesuatu terjadi dan mengubah segalanya.

Pria bermanik coklat kayu itu menangkup pipi Luhan dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka selama beberapa menit. "Jika saja aku memiliki keberanian sebesar ini sejak awal dekat denganmu, _I might already taste this sweet lips of yours earlier_."

Dan jadilah Sehun dan Luhan yang sekarang menjadi salah satu pasangan yang paling awet di sekolah mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Sehun, ayo kita ke bioskop hari ini. Ada film bagus yang baru tayang."

Sehun masih bergeming dalam posisi tidur tengkurapnya di atas kasurnya. Hari ini hari Minggu, yang berarti setiap orang pantas mendapat jam tidur lebih lama dari biasanya. Sedangkan dalam kamus Luhan, itu berarti bermalas-malasan.

Pria yang pipinya lebih berisi lalu menghampiri pria yang masih sibuk di alam mimpi. Gemas, ia menduduki punggung Sehun agar dia segera bangun untuk mengecup bibirnya atau setidaknya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Sehun hanya menggumam pelan namun masih mengunci rapat kedua matanya.

Luhan memajukan bibir bawahnya, "Apa kau lupa hari ini hari apa?"

"Minggu. Itulah kenapa aku masih ingin tidur, Xiao Lu." Sehun berusaha membalik tubuhnya lalu tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, menjadikannya guling.

Pria yang dipeluk dari belakang hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Luhan yang ke-18 dan ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang spesial, bukan hanya bermalas-malasan di atas kasur tanpa ucapan apa pun.

Luhan membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap pria idaman seantero sekolahnya itu, memajukan bibirnya sedikit sebelum bertanya lagi, "Kau benar-benar lupa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya wajah bingung Sehun dengan wajah baru bangun tidur yang Luhan anggap lebih jelek dari lukisan balita.

" _Just forget it_."

Ia melepas pelukan Sehun dari tubuhnya kemudian beranjak dari kasur dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Percuma saja tiga tahun berpacaran tapi kekasih sendiri tidak ingat dengan ulang tahunnya, gerutu Luhan dalam hati. Ia menyambar jaket _varsity_ abu-abu yang tadi ia letakkan pada bahu kursi lalu melangkah menyusuri jalanan.

Sambil menendang-nendang bebatuan kecil, Luhan menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Sejujurnya ia sedih, sangat sedih. Sehun tidak berubah, masih tidak peka dan membuatnya capek hati sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana pun juga, Sehun adalah kekasihnya, dan Luhan masih sangat menyayanginya. Ia tak bisa benar-benar seratus persen membenci pria itu.

Kakinya melangkah sampai ke depan sebuah _arcade_ tempat biasa mereka berdua bermain sebelum atau setelah les. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan menukarkan uangnya dengan koin untuk bermain dan melampiaskan kekesalannya.

" _I can do this by myself. I need no one_." serunya dalam hati sembari memasukkan dua keping koin ke dalam mesin permainan Street Fighter II dan memulai pertandingan melawan komputer. Luhan mengerutkan alis seraya menekan-nekan tombol jurus dan saking kesalnya karena kalah, ia memasukkan lagi beberapa koin untuk terus bermain.

" _Yes_! Akhirnya aku menang!"

Luhan merogoh kantungnya untuk memasukkan koin lagi, namun kantungnya telah kosong. Demikian pula dengan isi dompetnya. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan kepalanya menghantam mesin tersebut namun seorang pria duduk di sebelahnya dan memberikannya beberapa keping koin.

"Mau main bersama?" tawar pria itu.

Luhan meneliti pria tersebut dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Wajahnya tampak begitu berwibawa, rambut hitamnya dibelah dua pertiga mengikuti garis kepala, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya kecil, dagunya lancip, tubuhnya bidang dan tinggi; benar-benar definisi _a demi-god_. Luhan memperkirakan pria ini sudah menyentuh usia kepala tiga, namun cara berpakaiannya masih kasual dan mengikuti tren.

Pria itu melempar kekehan pelan, membentuk bulan sabit di kedua maniknya yang menarik. "Kalau kau menang, aku traktir apa pun yang kau mau. Anggap saja hari ini ulang tahunmu?"

Sontak Luhan mengulurkan kelingkingnya, meminta adanya perjanjian agar tidak hanya wacana belaka. Pria tersebut mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Luhan dan permainan pun dimulai. Luhan akui pria itu cukup mahir memainkan pertarungan sederhana ini. Sesekali ia lirik pria yang fokus matanya melekat pada layar, dan bangkitlah sisi kompetitif dari dalam diri Luhan. Ia tak ingin kalah dan dijadikan bahan tertawaan, ia masih menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya.

 _Bar_ nyawa karakter yang dimainkan pria asing itu semakin berkurang seiring waktu terus menghitung mundur dan Luhan yang semakin bersemangat, hingga akhirnya tulisan 'K.O.' besar-besar muncul menimpa karakter pria itu.

"Aku ingin _chinese food_!" teriak Luhan penuh antusias.

Mereka pun mengobrol dan makan bersama di sebuah kedai kecil di dekat _arcade_. Luhan memesan semangkuk Jjajangmyeon dan pria itu memesan Jjampong _seafood_. Tampaknya ia orang kaya melihat dari makanan yang ia pesan, pikir Luhan dalam hati.

"Terkadang aku dan Sehun mampir ke sini untuk kabur dari tempat les." cerita Luhan usai menghabiskan mi saus pasta kacang kedelai hitam di hadapannya.

Sang pria asing mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap saus hitam di ujung bibir Luhan menggunakan ibu jarinya kemudian terkekeh. "Kau makan seperti anak bayi."

"Oh, ya," Ia merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil sesuatu lalu menyodorkannya kepada Luhan, "ini untukmu. Tadi aku mendapatkannya dari mesin pencapit boneka di _arcade_ sebelum bermain denganmu."

Sebuah gantungan boneka kecil berbentuk kepala rusa. "Ini untukku?"

Pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. _Ah, coba saja Sehun semurah senyum dia_. "Anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahunmu. _Happy birthday_!"

Luhan merasa wajahnya menghangat, namun tak lama setelah itu ia tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu, ekspresi khawatir kentara jelas.

Pria yang satunya menggeleng sebelum menghela napas panjang. "Hanya sedih karena pacarku sendiri tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunku, sementara kau yang baru aku kenal beberapa jam yang lalu lebih tahu."

" _Well_ , awalnya aku sebetulnya hanya asal tebak. Tapi kurasa pacarmu tidak benar-benar lupa? Entahlah." Ia mengendikkan bahu lalu mengacak surai pria kecil di hadapannya. " _Cheer up. He loves you in his own way_."

" _How do you know he is a 'he'_?"

Pria misterius itu mengendikkan bahu lagi. " _Another lucky guess_?"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan untuk mencari kedai _dessert_ dan menemukan satu di dalam sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Pria itu masih menawarkan untuk mentraktir meski Luhan merasa tidak enak hati. Luhan dengan manik berbinar memilih memesan es krim gelato di dalam _cone_ cokelat yang ditaburi meses warna-warni dan potongan kacang _almond_. Sementara pria yang satunya tidak memesan apa-apa.

"Kau sedang diet?" canda Luhan.

"Hanya sedang tidak ingin. Aku lebih ingin melihatmu tersenyum menikmati es krim itu."

Sesuatu dalam dada Luhan berdesir. " _Why_?"

" _Because a sweet kid like you deserves every happiness in this world_."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pipi pria yang lebih muda kembali menghangat.

Sikapnya yang dewasa, hatinya yang baik. Sulit menemukan ketidaktulusan dalam setiap tatapan yang pria ini berikan. Betapa Luhan berharap untuk jatuh cinta dengan pria ini yang jauh lebih baik dibanding Sehun.

Saat pria itu tidak melihat, Luhan mencuri pandangan menelaah dan sebisa mungkin menyimpan bayangan wajah pria itu dalam benaknya sebagai memori. Bagaimana pun, sesempurna apa pun pria itu, hati Luhan masih berlabuh di tempat yang sama.

Baru saja ingin menanyakan nama pria itu, sesuatu yang berkilau karena terpantul oleh cahaya lampu menangkap fokus pandangannya. Ia melihat pria itu mengenakan kalung seperti _pendant_ berukuran kecil yang menampakkan foto wajah seseorang. _Ah, benar juga. Hatinya pasti sudah dimiliki seseorang._

Tak ingin membiarkan dirinya jatuh lebih dalam pada pria itu, Luhan bergegas pamit.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk hari ini. Kau membuat hari ulang tahunku jadi lebih bermakna. Kuharap kau juga selalu bahagia, sampai bertemu di lain waktu."

Sebelum pria itu menahannya lebih lama, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dan menghilang di balik kerumunan orang-orang yang juga sedang menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka. Ia berjalan dengan gontai, tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas. Mungkin sebaiknya ia pulang.

Akan tetapi lagi-lagi sesuatu tertangkap oleh netranya. Kali ini sebuah sosok pria yang ia kenal jelas luar-dalamnya, bersama seorang gadis dari kelasnya. Mereka tampak begitu _dekat_ , padahal toko pernak-pernik itu tidak dipadati oleh pengunjung lain.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia benar-benar pulang.

.

* * *

.

Yang Luhan lakukan sesampainya di rumah ialah merebahkan diri di atas kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Matahari perlahan mulai tenggelam di balik tumpukan awan, membiaskan cahaya oranye yang menabrak langit biru tua. Demikian juga dengan Luhan yang tenggelam dalam pikiran yang seenaknya menciptakan asumsi yang tidak-tidak.

Ia meraih ponselnya, menemukan tumpukan notifikasi dari satu nama yang sama. Sehun.

Tidak, Luhan tidak membencinya. Ia hanya sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Bahkan ketika ibunya berteriak dari lantai bawah untuk pamit bekerja _shift_ malam di rumah sakit, ia tidak menjawabnya. Tunggu sampai _mood_ -nya yang amburadul ini menghilang baru ia akan meminta maaf pada ibunya.

Pikirannya mengawang-awang tanpa arah, menarik kesadarannya untuk berputar dan jatuh semakin dalam ke alam bawah sadar. Namun suara bel rumah yang cukup nyaring membangunkannya.

"Mungkin anak tetangga melakukan _prank_ lagi…." batin Luhan kemudian memeluk gulingnya erat-erat, kali ini benar-benar memejamkan mata.

Suara bel itu kian memekakkan telinga dan memecah konsentrasi Luhan untuk tidur. Ia pun menggeram kesal dan berjalan malas ke arah pintu. Ia putar kunci rumah yang masih terpasang, mendorong ke bawah kenop pintu rumahnya, dan menemukan sosok pria yang sedari tadi mengambil alih pikirannya. Sebetulnya Luhan tidak kaget, hanya kecewa. _Disappointed but not surprised_.

Luhan hanya melemparkan tatapan malas pada pria di hadapannya. Sementara Sehun langsung menarik pria yang lebih kecil ke dalam pelukannya.

" _I'm sorry for being a jerk, I'm sorry for forgetting your birthday_." ucapnya, masih memeluk Luhan erat.

" _I don't need any apology._ " Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun padanya, kemudian melangkah mundur.

"Lu-"

"Lagipula ke mana kau saat aku membutuhkanmu? Akhirnya aku malah merayakannya sendirian sementara kau... bersenang-senang dengan... g-gadis itu." Tenggorokan Luhan tercekat dan terasa seperti terbakar. Matanya juga memanas dan air mata mulai menggenang. Ia gigit bibirnya sendiri agar air mata tidak lolos dari kelopak matanya.

Sehun menelan liurnya bulat-bulat saat melihat Luhan yang mulai mendongak dan melempar pandangan ke sembarang arah. Ia paham kekasihnya yang keras kepala ini tidak akan mau mendengar alasan apa pun yang keluar dari mulutnya, jadi ia pikir percuma saja bersikukuh menahan Luhan untuk mendengar penjelasannya.

Pria bertubuh lebih besar hanya bisa mengulurkan sebuah kotak seukuran telapak tangan berwarna biru _navy_ gelap dan meletakkannya pada tangan Luhan, lalu berlalu begitu saja setelah sambil tersenyum tipis mengatakan, " _See you tomorrow_ , _love. Happy birthday_."

Dan Sehun menghilang bak ditelan gelapnya malam.

Luhan hampir saja melempar kotak tersebut namun sesuatu dalam hati kecilnya menahannya. Alhasil, ia hanya menggenggam kotak yang entah apa isinya itu erat-erat, berbalik dan menutup pintu.

Akan tetapi sesaat setelah pintu tertutup rapat, terdengar lagi suara ketukan pintu.

"Apa lagi _sih_ yang diinginkan anak itu-" gerutu Luhan sambil membuka pintu dan selanjutnya ia terkejut setengah mati.

Ia malah menemukan sosok pria yang telah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya tadi siang. _Kenapa dia bisa tahu di mana rumahku?_

"Hei, Luhan. Aku tahu kau terkejut melihatku di sini dan barangkali bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa aku bisa tahu di mana rumahmu, tapi waktuku tidak banyak di sini."

Pria itu membenarkan poninya, menurunkannya hingga sepenuhnya menutupi dahi. Dalam satu detak jantung, Luhan merasa pria di hadapannya sangat familiar. _Sangat_.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Dan aku seorang ilmuwan, _yeah_ , di masa depan."

Luhan tak dapat menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tergagap, ia melihat pria itu dari atas hingga ke bawah, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan barusan. "A-Apa?"

"Aku kembali ke tahun ini karena aku masih merasa sangat bersalah… atas semua yang terjadi. Atas kebodohanku melupakan hari ulang tahunmu, atas perbuatanku yang membuatmu marah, atas segalanya."

Pria itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum memajukan wajahnya mendekat pada Luhan yang masih berdiri terpaku di muka pintu. Beberapa inci lagi hingga bibir mereka akan menempel.

Hampir sepenuhnya terlena, pandangan Luhan bersirobok dengan kalung _pendant yang_ melingkar pada leher jenjang pria di hadapannya, menampakkan sebuah foto yang lebih jelas Luhan lihat ketimbang di kedai es krim tadi sore.

Luhan kembali dibuat terkejut dan tak dapat berkata-kata. Dalam _pendant_ tersebut tersimpan foto kecil sesosok pria dengan sepasang manik _doe_ berwarna coklat yang begitu familiar, seakan sedang bercermin. Sontak Luhan menahan pundak pria itu dan mendorongnya sedikit menjauh, melempar tatapan penuh tanya pada Sehun dan kalung tersebut.

"Apa itu kekasihmu?" Sepercik kesedihan timbul dalam diri Luhan, sementara pikirannya mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Apa setelah ia mengusir Sehun pulang tadi Sehun langsung sakit hati dan… membencinya? Apa Sehun di masa depan tidak menjadi miliknya lagi? Tidak, itu terlalu menyakitkan bahkan jika hanya dalam bayangannya.

" _This is… you. A much older version of you..._." ucap Sehun perlahan, takut dengan apa yang akan Luhan katakan selanjutnya.

Luhan menatap pria itu kemudian kembali menatap _pendant_ tersebut dengan pupil membesar. Senyum bangga merekah pada wajah Sehun saat melihat ekspresi terkejut yang masih saja terpasang pada wajah Luhan.

" _My husband now, is the same guy I dated back in highschool_."

.

.

.

 **The End.**

.

.

.

 **After Story:**

Pria _blonde_ itu merebahkan punggungnya pada sofa nyaman di ruang tamu rumah mereka. Senyumnya melebar saat pria yang lebih tinggi mengecup bibirnya sembari duduk di sebelahnya.

" _You're back_."

Sehun terkekeh sebelum mengecup bibir pria yang satunya lagi, ia genggam jemari lentik Luhan yang pada jari manisnya telah terpatri cincin berwarna _silver_ yang mengkilap setiap terkena cahaya. " _Where should I go next_?"

Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak sambil bergumam pelan, " _What about our first night after the wedding_? _You weren't that 'great' back then_." Lalu menutupnya dengan sebuah kekehan jahil.

Sang suami hanya mengendikkan bahu, menuruti apa yang pria tercintanya pinta. " _May 20th then_."

* * *

 **Chingchongs:**

Cerita ini murni keisengan dan ternyata selesai. Huahahahah uda lama bgt ga nulis HunHan T_T i miss them so much, dont you all?

Dan yep, pasti ga ada yang kangen saya HAHAH but i miss yall /lope2/

Thank you for reading and for your supports! Masih mempertimbangkan untuk lanjut menulis atau tidak... please motivate me :")

.

Saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


End file.
